Music
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Pemuda bersurai keperakan itu di sana, lagi. Duduk di pinggir balkon lantai lima rumah sakit sambil mendengarkan musik lewat headset yang tersambung ke sebuah mp3 player. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dan apa lagu yang sedang didengarnya, tidak ada yang tahu. Pintu balkon terbuka, langkah kaki seseorang mulai terdengar. / warn: summary dan isi berpotensi nggak nyambung


Pemuda bersurai keperakan itu di sana, lagi. Duduk di pinggir balkon lantai lima rumah sakit sambil mendengarkan musik lewat headset yang tersambung ke sebuah mp3 player. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dan apa lagu yang sedang didengarnya, tidak ada yang tahu.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah pemuda itu, bersamaan dengan pintu balkon yang kembali terbuka dan suara langkah kaki yang mulai terdengar.

 **~o~**

 **Music**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri-sensei and Harukawa-sensei**

 **Darkness My Sorrow belong to Taniyama Kishou**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: suka-suka lu :v**

 **Warn: gaje, OOC (maybe), typo yg tak sengaja terketik, normal!AU, dll**

 **DLDR minna-san~!**

 **~o~**

"Kamu di sini lagi, Nakajima?" pria berpakaian dokter itu menutup pintu balkon di belakangnya dengan satu tangan, lalu menatap si pemuda bersurai keperakan.

"Ehehe, ketahuan~" Nakajima Atsushi—si pemuda—nyengir, lantas melepas headset yang tadi dipakainya dan meletakkan benda itu di saku seragam rumah sakitnya, "Akutagawa-sensei sendiri, kenapa ke sini? Kukira jadwalnya dokter seperti Akutagawa-sensei sudah selesai jam segini?"

"Tadi ada pasien darurat, makanya aku masih di sini," Akutagawa bersandar di pinggiran balkon, "aku sudah sering menemukanmu di sini malam-malam, jadi karena kurasa kau ada di sini, aku sekalian datang saja."

"Souka," Atsushi mangut-mangut, "Akutagawa-sensei nggak lelah?"

Akutagawa menggeleng. "Sudah biasa untukku," ucapnya datar.

Atsushi meringis.

Hening mulai menyelimuti. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Atsushi mengambil headsetnya, lalu memasangnya kembali ke telinga. Lagu yang mengalun lewat headset tersebut membuat Atsushi sedikit santai—setidaknya mampu menenangkan dirinya walau hanya sedikit.

Akutagawa melirik Atsushi sedikit. "Lagu apa yang kau dengarkan?" tanyanya.

"Ng?" Atsushi menoleh, lalu melepas sebelah headsetnya, "hanya character song, kok."

"Character song?"

"Itu lho, lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan sama seiyuu dari suatu karakter anime. Biasanya lagu-lagu mereka berhubungan dengan karakter yang mereka perankan," ujar pemuda bersurai keperakan itu, "lagu-lagunya bagus. Aku menyukainya."

"Oh."

Atsushi menyodorkan sebelah headset yang tadi dilepasnya. "Mau dengar?" tawarnya.

Akutagawa mengangguk pelan. "Boleh," ucapnya. Tangannya mulai meraih headset yang disodorkan Atsushi dan memasangnya di telinga kiri.

" _The world is a bird cage~,_

 _faded in colour~_

 _Even if I lament~,_

 _I can't get out of this prison~"_

"Judulnya Darkness My Sorrow," ujar Atsushi riang, "penyanyinya Taniyama Kishou, alias seiyuunya Nakahara Chuuya."

Si surai hitam mangut-mangut.

" _BUT NOW, DARKNESS MY SORROW~_

 _I have not yet fallen apart~_

 _So, as I laugh off this imposed inconvenience~"_

"Liriknya dark, ya?" Akutagawa berkomentar.

"Hehe, tapi aku suka nadanya," Atsushi nyengir lagi.

" _Let's overturn even the heavens and the earth (GRAVITY)~_

 _Within the darkness, a shadow of a hat lightly dances~"_

Akutagawa melepas headset yang terpasang di telinganya, lalu mengembalikannya ke Atsushi. "Arigatou," ucapnya.

"Hmm~" balas Atsushi riang, "tokorode, Akutagawa-sensei. Lagu apa yang Sensei suka?"

"Aku nggak terlalu suka musik," Akutagawa menggeleng, "paling-paling lagu yang sering kudengar hanya lagu ost anime yang suka diputar adikku di rumah."

"Aih, nggak seru~"

"Jadi dokter itu nggak hanya sekedar memeriksa pasien lalu bersantai di ruang kerja."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu~"

Hening lagi.

"Kamu nggak tidur, Nakajima?" pertanyaan dari sang dokter memecah keheningan.

Atsushi menggeleng perlahan. "Aku, masih gugup untuk besok," ucapnya pelan sambil meremas seragam rumah sakitnya.

Akutagawa menatap Atsushi intens. "Nggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kok," ucapnya, "aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk besok."

"Hontou?"

"Hmm."

"D-demo, aku takut..." Atsushi menunduk.

Akutagawa menghela napas. " _I have not yet fallen apart. So, as I laugh off this imposed inconvenience_ ," ucapan dari pria itu membuat Atsushi mendongak.

"A-akutagawa-sensei..."

"Kau belum jatuh berantakan, jadi tertawakan saja ketidaknyamanan itu," ujar Akutagawa kalem.

"D-demo..."

"Kita memang tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya besok, tapi untuk sekarang, tertawakan saja," ucap Akutagawa lagi, "ganbatte, nee? Bersikaplah seolah masih ada hari esok untukmu."

Perlahan, Atsushi tersenyum. "Ha'i!" serunya semangat, "arigatou, Akutagawa-sensei!"

"Hmm," Akutagawa tersenyum tipis, "sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, oke? Aku sudah harus pulang sekarang."

"Ha'i~" dan pemuda bersurai keperakan itu mulai beranjak ke kamarnya. Namun sebelum pergi, anak itu menyerahkan mp3 player dan headset miliknya ke Akutagawa, membuat dahi pria bersurai raven itu mengernyit bingung.

"Tolong simpankan sementara, dan kembalikan nanti setelah operasinya selesai, ya?" pinta Atsushi riang, "jaa nee, Akutagawa-sensei~!"

Lalu anak itu pergi.

Akutagawa masih terpaku di tempatnya. Perlahan pria itu kembali bersandar di pagar balkon sambil memperhatikan 2 benda yang barusan diberikan pasiennya. Helaan napas keluar dari mulut pria itu.

Dia, bahkan tidak tahu Atsushi masih memiliki peluang hidup atau tidak. Penyakitnya sudah parah, dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau anak itu tidak akan membuka matanya lagi setelah operasi selesai nanti. Pria itu kembali menghela napas, lantas menatap pintu balkon.

Operasi besok harus sukses. Ia ingin melihat pemuda itu tersenyum riang lagi. Ia ingin melihat pemuda itu mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya lagi. Ia, ingin pemuda itu tetap hidup.

"Yosh," Akutagawa menggumam pelan, lantas menggenggam mp3 player dan headset milik Atsushi sebelum meletakkannya di saku jasnya dan segera masuk kembali ke gedung rumah sakit.

 **~END~**

 **Yeah, gaje lagi. Ku bosen, terus lagi denger lagu, terus akhirnya lahir ff gaje ini. Ga nyambung? Memang :''v /auto digeplak**

 **Btw itu artian dari lirik yg diucapin sama Akuta, bukan artian langsungnya ya. Dia ngomong gitu supaya Atsushi nggak gugup lagi.**

 **Buat penyakitnya Atsushi, silahkan bayangkan sendiri. Author terlalu males buat mikirnya -^- /digeplak lagi**

 **Jaa, segini aja. Saya, Vira D Ace, undur diri. Jaa nee~**


End file.
